


【锤基】坚持和平共处，实现共同发展

by Elliot_1145



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_1145/pseuds/Elliot_1145
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	【锤基】坚持和平共处，实现共同发展

【Chapter 6】  
Thor 把人直接扔在床上，Loki 感到了一阵眩晕，但紧接着，是来自灵魂深处的兴奋，他刚想撑着胳膊坐起来，又被Thor 重新压回床上。

“在开始之前，我必须要问问。”Thor 一边说一边漫不经心地解开扣子，

“你的目的是什么？”

“什么？”Loki 强迫自己把目光从Thor 精壮的胸膛上收回，直视Thor 的眼睛。

“我说，你来这里的目的是什么？”

“不是你把我带过来的吗？”Loki 眨了眨眼，反问道。

“你如果想跑，有一百种方法，你为什么会选择留下来？”Thor 靠的越来越近，手从Loki 的睡衣下摆探进去，在紧致的腰线上游走。

“我以为我表现得很明显了，我喜欢你啊。”Loki 嘴上说的纯情，实际上双腿已经攀上Thor 的腰胯，脚跟轻轻磨蹭着Thor 的后腰。

Thor 对这个回答显然很怀疑，但他依旧无法控制的硬了。他将Loki 的双腿抬的更高，扯下裤子，隔着薄薄的内裤揉捏Loki 的性器，Loki 叫了一声，抬手去解Thor 的裤子。

两个人翻滚在一起，Thor 一手揉捏着Loki 圆润的臀肉，一手去摸索润滑和避孕套。Loki 急促的喘息声在他耳边响起，潮热的呼吸喷洒在侧脸，Thor 的动作更加混乱了。

在第三根手指刚刚进去时，Loki 就勾着Thor 的脖子邀请他进来，Thor 象征性的又扩张了几下，然后挺身进入了他。

Loki 被这一下激的弓起了身子，一口咬在Thor 肩膀上。有点疼，却让Thor 更加兴奋了，他轻车熟路地找到了Loki 的敏感点，一下一下顶着那个地方。Loki 搂着Thor ，用勾人的声音叫他，

“Thor ——慢……慢一点……”带着鼻音的声音让Thor 没法慢下来，他发了狠地顶弄着Loki 的敏感点，感受Loki 一次次的收紧和颤抖，听Loki 在他耳边发出饱含欲望的叫声。

Thor 看到Loki 及肩的头发凌乱的铺散开来，墨绿色的眼瞳因为快感的冲击而泛起了水光，嘴唇微微长着，像是在索吻——Thor 也真的吻上去了，他们的唇舌纠缠着，把Loki 来不及的发出的甜蜜的叫声尽数吞咽回去。

Loki 的手想要去抚摸自己的下身，却被Thor 抓着十指相扣，他拖着鼻音呻吟着喘息着，连叫床的声音也带上了哭腔。Thor 抽插的越来越快，他感觉到自己正在和Loki 一起攀上欲望的顶峰，高潮的快感席卷了他们的全身，Loki 断断续续地叫着，

“Thor ……啊——我喜欢你……嗯——我最喜欢你了……啊——”

那一刻，Thor 和Loki 同时射了出来。

愉悦的性爱让Thor 暂时忘了之前的探究，现在灵魂和理智都回到了身体，Thor 又重新思索起这个问题。

他还是不太相信Loki 是真的因为喜欢他就跟他过来了。

但似乎……也没有什么更好的解释了。

鉴于现在Asgard 和Jotunheim 的关系还算融洽，一切还算平和，Thor 可以接受这一份“喜欢”。

这样想着，Thor 十分体贴的把人抱去了浴室，毫无意外的，两个人在浴室又来了一发。这一次Loki 是真的哭出来了，生理泪水挂在睫毛上，随着身后的撞击掉落，Thor 不断吮吻着Loki 的后颈，并在第二次射精时一口咬了上去。

之后Loki 在床上躺了整整两天，吃饭是Thor 喂，喝水是Thor 把杯子端到跟前，就差Loki 看书的时候Thor 给他翻书，Loki 上厕所的时候给他扶鸟了。

期间Loki 和Hela 通了次电话，他洋洋得意的跟Hela 炫耀自己的战果，眉飞色舞的样子让Thor 忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头发。随后Thor 被Hela 恶狠狠地警告了一番，大致是你这没羞没臊的东西，少折腾点我弟弟。

至此，Asgard 和Jotunheim 的事情暂时告一段落，双方一派其乐融融携手奔小康的景象。


End file.
